


It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

by SimmonsTheRavenclaw



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Super powereds au, That's it, They have superpowers, they still go to high school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimmonsTheRavenclaw/pseuds/SimmonsTheRavenclaw
Summary: In a world where some people are born as supers, people with superpowers they can control, there are also powereds, people with superpowers and no control.Emma is wishing for the day for high school to be over so she can for college and try her hand at the hero certification program, while Alyssa is wishing for the day high school is over and she can leave the town without anyone finding out about her secret.What will happen when the two girls are partnered for a school project?





	It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Grey for helping me with coming up Alyssa’s power and beta-ing this for me, and thank you for deciding to read this. 
> 
> This is my first fic that I’m writing alone, so kudos, comments and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, i wrote this shit in 5ish hours, so maybe someday i'll continue with this or rewrite it, who knows.
> 
> Super Powereds is a bookseries by Drew Hayes, that you should check out if you like super heroes

“Note to self; don’t be gay in Indiana” had been Emma’s motto ever since she got outed when she was 16. Before that it had been “Note to self; don’t be a super in Edgewater”, but apparently the town was more homophobic than super-hating. Or well, she could not say the town was straight up super-hating, since like most of America, most people loved heroes and the image they presented. Edgewater was no different, but apparently, the jealousy humans felt towards supers was real and Emma knew it like the back of her hand. Having the power to enchant people by singing did not help her when people found out ways to hurt her without even being within singing distance. You would think that after several years of being ignored at school, avoided like the plague, she would have gotten used to it by now. But no, each day hurt just as much, and things only became worse after people figured out she was gay. Turns out people could easily put things into her locker and write ugly messages on the internet and on her locker when she wasn’t there.

Her parents had initially been ecstatic when they found out Emma was a super at the age of 8, thinking she could become a great hero and bring honor to their family. Emma has initially been keen on this idea, like most children she though hero life was nothing but awesome fights and fun catch phrases. As Emma got older she realized that hero life was more than that, that it was a difficult and straining job, with a high mortality rate. When she was 15 she told her parents that she didn’t want to join the Hero Certification Program (HCP), the 4 year college program supers need to go through to become certified heroes. As you could expect, her parents did not take these news well, and then 5 months later when she told them she was gay, they threw her out. Not even her powers could stop this change, so she packed her bags and moved in with her grandma.

While Emma was being bullied and excluded each day, Alyssa was still envious of her. Because while Emma's life was a living hell, at least she had control over her powers, which was something Alyssa would do anything to get. Not only did she have to go through each day being afraid that people would figure out that the items falling or floating off her desk was connected to her, but she also had to listen to her friends saying shitty stuff about Emma, supers and powereds. Kaylee loved to talk about how she wished that Emma would have been born a powered, so she could have been a “lesser” human. This always prompted Shelby to remind her that they’d used to be friends when they were children, which led Kaylee to say they’d only been friends because Emma had used her powers on her and forced her to be her friend. If Alyssa had been a braver person she probably would have stood up for Emma and told her friends that Emma’s powers only worked as long as she sang. She would also add that Emma had not learned how to control a person's actions yet, only influence their emotions or lull them to sleep, and even then a person knew they’d been controlled after Emma stopped singing, so she’d highly doubt Kaylee had stayed Emma’s friends for 5+ years just because Emma had “made her”. But there were two reasons Alyssa did not say this. The first reason being that if Alyssa had had the courage to stand up to her friends like that she would not be the kid who spend most of her days trying to keep her emotions in check, while still keeping all of her loose objects in her backpack in case she lost control. The other reason being that she didn’t want her friends to know how much time she spent thinking about Emma Nolan. 

Alyssa had not actually talked to Emma, outside of a few “here you go”, “you’re welcome” and “thanks” from class, but that didn’t stop every loose object around Alyssa from lifting a few inches every time Emma crossed her mind. After the fateful peanut brittle incident in chem class, she’d stopped letting loose stuff lay on her desk during school. She could still smell the burning when she thought back to that day. Another day she definitely did not want to think about was Emma’s thanksgiving performance, which had prompted Alyssa’s chair to rise from the ground. She was forever grateful that the room was dark, except for the stage, that Kaylee and Shelby liked sitting in the back row, and that the people around her was to busy hating on the “siren” than realizing that Alyssa suddenly was 5 inches above ground.

Alyssa’s goal was to go through high school without anyone realizing she was a powered, or a lesbian for that matter. Seeing how badly things had gotten for Emma for being a super and gay had just doubled down on that goal. While Emma could not really control people’s actions, the fear that she could kept most people away, keeping their bullying to excluding and written messages.  
Alyssa’s powered status meant that she would not have the fear from the other students to protect her from physical damage. 

Alyssa was smart enough to realize that she had feelings for Emma, she’s sure she could have figured it out even without the thanksgiving incident. She also realized that the best way to ignore her feelings and go through high school in the closet, was by ignoring Emma like all the other students. So after the thanksgiving performance she made a plan to neither talk to, or look at Emma’s beautiful face.

Her glorious plan was ruined however, by her history teacher. Pity, it did not even last 1 month. 

“And now I’m finally gonna give out the details on your final history project for the semester. You’re gonna be in groups of two, groups that I’ve already decided” The teacher said, putting some emphasis on the last part after the students had begun mumbling and discussing partners. The muttering died down, and none of the students looked happy about it, like you could imagine.

“Your project is to write an essay on a famous super in history who didn’t go the hero route, then present it to the rest of the class.” To say the whole class let out sounds of disapproval at this would be a lie, since two of the students stayed silent, but the general mood in the classroom was negative. The teacher started listing of the groups, and finally got to the last two.

“Emma Nolan and Alyssa Greene. Good luck everyone, you’ll have the rest of this class and the next one to work on the project, so you need to work together outside of class. I want each group to come up to me and tell me who you’re writing about, so each group takes a different person. Now, get to work”

Alyssa looked over at Emma on the other side of the classroom, and got out of her seat. Alyssa heard Kaylee mutter “Better be careful or she will force you to kiss her”. She ignored her friend and made her way over to her new project partner. 

“We don’t have to work around each other if you don’t want to, we can write the project together on google docs if you want to, that’s what all my former partners have done” Emma blurted out as soon as Alyssa sat down, words coming out so fast Alyssa had to take a second processing what she had said. Emma was staring so forcefully into her notebook, as if it held all the answers to the universe. 

Alyssa did not initially think of that as an option, but seeing Emma like this made her mouth reply before her brain caught up.

“No that’s fine! I want to work with you. Want to meet up after school today?” 

This got Emma to look up, surprise evident on her face. They sat like that for almost a full minute, Alyssa staring wide eyed, regretting each word the more by the second, while Emma opened and closed her mouth like a fish trying to breathe air on land. After a full silent minute Emma’s brain caught up and she smiled and said “I’d love that”, which made every regret Alyssa had felt vanish, even if she was holding on tighter to her backpack as her heart beat louder.

Alyssa tried to calm down her heart, and pulled out her history book, feeling her powers trying to lift the book towards the ceiling. Luckily years of cheer practice made holding down the book an easy task.

“So, any idea about who we should write about?” Alyssa said, holding down the book while trying to flip through it. 

“Not really, but maybe an activist or something? If that’s okay with you?” Emma answered, opening her notebook, starting to write down a list.

“Hmm, do we want someone who’s still alive or someone older?” 

“Hmm, maybe alive? I’m guessing most of the other groups will go for the most famous names, maybe we should take a less famous person?” Emma suggested, and Alyssa nodded. A few moments and thoughts later Emma added, her eyes moving from Alyssa and down to her notebook again, kinda terrified about what she was about to suggest. 

“Uhm, I read about this one guy online a few days ago, he’s a Broadway actor, and he’s a super, jew and … gay” Emma’s voice faltered towards the end, but Alyssa still heard her. 

“I think that’s an amazing idea” She said, making Emma look up and smile at her again.

“Can we meet at your place after school? To start working on an outline?” 

“Yeah, meet me at the parking lot after school? Let me text my grandma and I’ll tell her to expect another one for dinner, if that’s okay”

“Sounds perfect” Alyssa smiled, and had to spend a little more force holding down her book.

They met up, and drove to Emma’s home at the edge of town. Alyssa was introduced then the girls headed up to Emma’s room to try and work on an outline. 

Everything went fine during the first 30 minutes. They had started on the easy stuff first, setting up a google docs so they could both start writing notes, searching for basic facts for their project and discussing what parts of his story they wanted to add.

Then Emma had moved from her desk to her bed, where Alyssa sat, so they could watch an interview and everything went haywire.

It started like this: The interview was about the actors youth and how it was like growing up as a gay super, and after a really emotional answer one of Emma’s books fell from her down to her bed. Alyssa’s face went red and she hoped Emma didn’t notice.

“Weird, I promise they don’t usually fall down” She said while she got up to put it back. 

After sitting back down she was now closer to Alyssa, which meant it took like a minute before Alyssa noticed that the computer was slowly rising. She quickly took the laptop and put it on her lap, trying to push it down without it seeming weird, not that she was so sure she did a good job. Still, Emma didn’t say anything, she was to focused on the video. The laptop’s new position did mean that Emma had to sit closer to Alyssa though which was a huge mistake. They only lasted a few more minutes before Alyssa started seeing more things around the room floating, and as she started to frantically looking around the room, Emma also noticed that some of her stuff were suddenly suspended in the air. 

“What the hell?” She muttered before finally seeing Alyssa’s terrified face and as a super she pieced it together quite fast. 

“You’re a powered” She said, not as an accusation, but like she was stating a fact.

“I’mSoSorryIDon’tMeanToDoIt!ItJustHappens.PleaseDon’tHateMe” Alyssa sputtered out, tears filling in her face, falling softly down her face. If Emma had paid attention to the room around her and not on the crying girl in her bed, she would have seen that for each tear another floating object fell to the ground. Emma removed the laptop from her lap, and pulled Alyssa into a hug, rubbing her back. 

“It’s okay, I’m not gonna tell anyone” She said soothingly.

Alyssa started sobbing, holding on to Emma, and tried to get some more words out. She already felt a bit lighter from lifting one secret, and she wanted the other one out too.

“I’m also a lesbian” She managed to get out, in between sobbs, while Emma never stopped rubbing her back.

“That’s okay, thank you for sharing that with me.” Emma took a short break, before finally asking. 

“I can sing a bit for you if you want, to try and calm you down?” 

While she didn’t see Alyssa’s nod, she felt it, and she took that as confirmation that she was allowed to use her powers. Emma started a soft song, using her born gifts to help Alyssa calm down, and after a few moments of Emma just holding her and singing Alyssa stopped sobbing. Emma stopped singing, and pulled away a little, enough so she could see Alyssa’s face. 

“It’s okay, do you want to talk about it? Does your parents know?”

Alyssa nodded slowly.

“They figured out I had powers when I was 5 and made my toys fly, and they realized I was a powered when I was 8 and I still didn’t have control. Things fall down when i’m experiencing negative emotions and they soar when I experience positive ones.” Alyssa said, wiping a tear away from her eye. “That’s why my father left, he didn’t want to live with a lesser human as he called it. Mom hopes that if I’m perfect in any other aspects of my life, dad will overlook the powered part and come back. If she finds out I’m a lesbian though, then I don’t think that will go over well”

Emma looked around the room, to the few books, plushies and pencils that had flown up and were now laying on the ground.

“Well, I think you’re perfect. Being a powered and a lesbian does not change that at all” 

She looked into Alyssa’s eyes and smiled, her hand still on her back, rubbing it soothingly up and down. Her eyes flickered downwards towards Alyssa’s lips, before catching herself, hoping Alyssa didn’t see it. 

Unfortunately, or fortunately, Alyssa did see the movement, and her own eyes flickered downwards before looking into Emma’s eyes. Later the girls would argue about who leaned in first, both claiming to be the one who made the move. But who leaned first was not important in the moment. The important part was the feeling of each others lips. The saltiness from Alyssa's tears could still be tasted but neither cared. Emma, who still had one of her hands on Alyssa’s back, moved the other one to her cheek, cupping it slightly. Alyssa moved her hands to Emma’s waist, holding on like it was her lifeline. 

After a while Emma pulled away slightly, leaning their foreheads together, then finally opened her eyes. After opening her eyes, and letting her head clear a bit she noticed something that made her lean back and laugh. 

Emma's laughter got Alyssa to finally open her eyes too. Her brows frowned at the laughter, trying to figure out what was so funny, and looking around she saw what it was, while she first became embarrassed, thank god her cheeks were already flushed, she soon joined in with the laughter.

After all, not everyone could say they had managed to lift a bed while still sitting on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, it really means a lot.


End file.
